


Special

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pining, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Clint Barton, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: It wasn’t that you were jealous. They were your friends, dear friends. Two people in the world that you actually trusted and cared for, despite every instinct in your body telling you that getting attached was a dangerous weakness. You wanted them to be happy. You were glad that they were safe and together again and not in the least bit imagining that it was you instead.Except, that was exactly what you were doing. How you were feeling. You were jealous of Clint for having Natasha, of Natasha for having Clint, of them both for just being so damn happy. It was more than them being happy, though. It was them being happy with each other. Comfortable and safe.That was what you wanted. Not love. That was childish. No. You just wanted to be with them. For your friendship to be more than that, deeper than that. An unbreakable bond. And, sure, you wanted the sex too but who wouldn’t?It was nothing more than a dream, though. Easily ignored if you put your mind to it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Clint gets back tomorrow, doesn’t he?” You asked casually, as if it wasn’t tearing you up inside. Even bringing voice to the words twisted your gut so tightly that you could hardly breathe. You had no right to feel this way. From the beginning, you’d known it would never last. You hadn’t meant to catch feelings for Natasha and yet here you were, drowning in them.

Clint had been away on a mission for about six months now. Before he’d left, he’d asked you to take care of Natasha while he was gone. It hadn’t seemed a hardship; after all, you were close friends with the pair, had been for years, and you always kept an eye out for them both anyway. Lord knows they were constantly putting themselves in danger without a second thought.

So, you did what Clint asked because he was your friend and so was Natasha and you cared about them both. You hung out with her more frequently, practically every hour of the day that you could, and found yourself growing closer. A lot closer. What had been friendship turned into something else and you saw a side of Natasha you’d never dreamed of reaching.

He knew, of course. Clint and Natasha told each other everything. Surrounded by lies as secrets as they were - as you all were - there was no room in their relationship for anything but honesty. However, that didn’t mean he’d want your affair with Natasha to continue when he was back. In your experience, people didn’t tend to handle sharing so well. 

“Yeah,” Natasha replied, moving swiftly as she collected her clothes from around the floor. It wasn’t unusual for her to leave before the night fell. After all, this was just meant to be a little bit of fun, stress relief while her real partner was away. You couldn’t blame her for wanting to keep it as non-committed and detached as possible.

She caught your gaze in the mirror, her forehead crumpled in a small frown. No doubt she was wondering why you were staring at your phone and not worshiping her naked body like usual. No doubt she already knew the answer. “His Quinjet is due back at five.”

“AM or PM?”

“Morning.” She bent down, perk ass in the air practically begging to be touched - or spanked; although it was usually her doing the spanking and not the other way around. Her pale skin glowed in the gentle red light of the sunset as it streamed through the window, shimmering like a fire. Utterly mesmerising but fatal to touch. “Why?”

You shrugged, pulling the covers up around your chest as you sat up right. Natasha shot you a glare, the kind that asked, you’re embarrassed to show your body after everything we’ve done together? Letting the thin fabric fall to your waist, you murmured, “Just thought we could get breakfast together.”

“Sounds great. Clint definitely won’t turn down food after a long trip. He’ll be glad to see you again.”

That hadn’t been an open invitation but you weren’t surprised Natasha had turned it into one. A subtle reminder that this thing between you was over now that Clint was coming back. If you told yourself you didn’t mind then eventually it would become true. It wasn’t like you had a choice here, anyway. This was finished, whether you liked it or not

Natasha threw her shirt on, the hem barely gracing her ass cheeks and tight enough to leave very little to the imagination, and pressed a kiss to your forehead on her way out. “See you in the morning, krasotka.”

***

You were up bright and early to make breakfast for you, Clint and Natasha. It was no special effort since you’d barely been able to sleep, tossing and turning all night as you wrestled with your thoughts. Still, the pair seemed to appreciate the effort you’d gone to.

The spread you’d created was impressive. Toast, sausages, beans, eggs, tomatoes; everything Clint might desire from a fully cooked breakfast. A continental selection for Natasha who really preferred not to eat much in the mornings. You’d even made an enormous stack of your renowned pancakes, which you only ever did for a special occasion. Clint and Natasha thought it was to celebrate his safe return. Little did they know it was to mark the end of something instead.

Any other day you’d have been happy to sit with the pair at breakfast. They were two of your closest friends. However today you couldn’t wait to get away.

It was understandable. They hadn’t seen each other for six months. They wanted to get reacquainted. You only wished that they would wait to get back to their room instead of doing it right here in the kitchen. There were just some things that should not be done in front of pancakes.

Even when they were just eating and talking and being a normal couple, you felt you were intruding on a private moment. Natasha sat in Clint’s lap, arm draped around his shoulders, gently tracing the lines of his muscles through the thin t-shirt. He nuzzled her neck, pressed kisses to her soft skin and muttered things that had her eyes sparkling in a way you’d never managed.

It wasn’t that you were jealous. They were your friends, dear friends. Two people in the world that you actually trusted and cared for, despite every instinct in your body telling you that getting attached was a dangerous weakness. You wanted them to be happy. You were glad that they were safe and together again and not in the least bit imagining that it was you instead.

Except, that was exactly what you were doing. How you were feeling. You were jealous of Clint for having Natasha, of Natasha for having Clint, of them both for just being so damn happy. It was more than them being happy, though. It was them being happy with each other. Comfortable and safe.That was what you wanted. Not love. That was childish. No. You just wanted to be with them. For your friendship to be more than that, deeper than that. An unbreakable bond. And, sure, you wanted the sex too but who wouldn’t?

It was nothing more than a dream, though. Easily ignored if you put your mind to it.

“Thanks for looking after Tasha while I was away,” Clint said, suddenly appearing behind you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed a kiss to your cheek, soft and sweet. It was an action Clint had done so many times but it was different now. You couldn’t explain why but it meant more than it used to.

Plastering a smile on your face, you twisted round in your chair to face him. You spread your legs so that he could slot between them, your expression softening into something a little more genuine at the gentle pressure of his fingers digging into your hips. You glanced over to Natasha and rolled your eyes, both of you pretending that it wasn’t painfully obvious you were searching for any signs that she wasn’t okay with how Clint was holding you.

“Nat’s a big girl, Clint,” you said, earning a mumble agreement from the redhead. “She can handle herself.”

“It’s so much more fun when she’s handling something else.” He smirked at his own joke before suddenly becoming serious. His hold on you tightened and Clint stepped forward until you were a hairsbreadth apart. You wouldn’t have been able to escape his intensity even if you wanted to. Gaze unwavering, he said softly, “I’m glad she had you anyway. You’re a special person, sugar.”

Clint pecked a kiss on your nose before stepping away and dramatically twirling around the kitchen island, piling his plate with hearty seconds. He tossed a few strawberries into Natasha’s bowl of granola, cheering wildly when each went in. If it had been anyone else, she would have killed them by now for interfering with her breakfast but Natasha just watched Clint’s ridiculousness with unbridled fondness.

Bowing your head, truly feeling that you were third wheeling on something private, you muttered, “You know I’d do anything for you guys. I’ll catch you later, yeah? I’m meeting Sam for a run.”

You didn’t look back to see if they’d heard you or not. You just slipped away before you drowned in the deep dark pool of sadness in your heart. Shaking yourself for being so dramatic over something you had always known was out of reach, for pining over people who were your friends and clearly happy together, you quickly slipped into some workout clothes and headed out to meet Sam.

He took one look at you and pulled you into a hug. You went dead stiff, not used to such casual affection from him, but slowly melted into his embrace. Sam really did give good hugs. Wrapped up in his thick, muscled arms, tight against his solid yet somehow snuggable chest, your worries seemed less.

“How you doing?” He asked, stepping away and straightening the hoodie on your shoulders.

“I’ll be okay.”

“Sure? I know you and Nat got pretty close while Clint was gone.”

“I was a distraction, Sam. But it’s fine. We’re all still friends and they’re happy and I’ll adjust. It was all okay before. I can get back to that place. I just need time.”

He smiled softly, patting you lightly on the back. Starting at a gentle pace to warm up, Sam said earnestly, “Let me know if you need somewhere to crash and get away from it for a while. Physical distance away from the Compound, you know? My couch is always open.”

“Thanks, Sam. I appreciate that. I might take you up on it. Only for a few days. I don’t want to impose.”

“Never. You’re a friend, Y/N. It’s no trouble.”

The thing you loved about Sam was that he was incredibly honest and upfront about pretty much everything. If he had an issue, he’d voice it. If he made a promise, he always fulfilled it. So, when he said it was no problem, you knew he meant it.

However, there was one concern on your mind. He noticed immediately and once prompted you asked, “Is Bucky staying with you too? I know he’s been staying off grounds for a few weeks and the last thing I need is to spend my night listening to you two boning. I bet you aren’t quiet.”

“I… We… What?”

“It’s cute that you think no-one knows. Half the team is made up of the most highly trained spies in the world. Of course we know you’re banging.”

“Shut up and get your ass moving.”

You managed a few laps of the grounds before the temptation became too much to bear. Slowing down to a jog, giving your muscles a short reprieve as you caught your breath, you asked, “I’ve gotta know: is it the arm or the thighs that does it for you?”

Sam turned to you, a dangerous look in his eye. Bucky would be proud of him. “Run, Y/N. Run fast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just smut with feels, I've never written a threesome before so feedback would be really appreciated <3

Being in love with your two best friends was easier than you’d thought. Once you accepted that they were completely and utterly perfect for each other, that the only time they were truly happy was when they were alone together and that there would never be space for you in that relationship, it was easy to accept your fate and move on. 

Or it would have been if they weren’t so insistent on spending time with you. 

After Clint got back from his mission, you had expected he and Natasha to all but disappear around the Compound. While they did spent a disconcerting amount of time in the second floor gym (FRIDAY sent out a team alert to give them a wide berth or risk finding out how freakishly flexible Clint could be), the pair of spies also dedicated far more of their days to being with you than ever before. 

What had been weekly film nights in your room turned into near daily affairs. The pair met you for breakfast every morning; it didn’t matter what random time you went downstairs, they were always there waiting for you with lazy smiles and lingering hugs. 

Training together was the most difficult. Clint and Natasha moved together in a way that no other pair on the team could match. They circled their opponents with a well practised ease, backed them into the corner to deliver the killing blow within seconds. 

With you, however, they’d taken to drawing out the fight before pinning you down on the ground. Trapping you between their bodies and the soft mat beneath. The warmth of their breath on your skin, the heaving of their chests against yours. Your mind went blank, lost in possibilities of tangled limbs and whispered words. Imagining everything you could never have. Far more effective than any conventional weapon. 

You thought, sometimes, you prayed, that there was something there in the way they watched you. Clint’s jokes and compliments were too sincere, Natasha’s gaze too intense to be innocent. The teasing touches which you hoped meant they wanted you too and this attraction wasn’t entirely one sided. Neither Clint nor Natasha would say anything, though, either unaware of how they truly affected you or unwilling to take it any further than harmless flirting. 

It was hard, it damn near drove you crazy being around them knowing it could never be more, but you kept quiet. The doubt and the hope hung heavy on your mind, on your heart, until you could barely tell one from the other. It made it easier to bear. 

Tonight, like every other night recently, Clint and Natasha knocked on your door at seven-thirty exactly. Straight away, you could tell that something was different. You couldn’t put your finger on precisely what but it was there alright. Nothing physical; those kinds of changes were easy to spot. Anyone, even a child, could notice a new haircut or a fresh shirt. You were trained to see deeper than that. 

There was something in the way Natasha trailed her fingers down your spine, gripped your hips and pulled you closer. It was in the way Clint watched you embrace her. A heat behind those beautiful blue eyes you’d never seen before, mirrored in his touch as he pulled you close, setting your skin ablaze. The strange look they shared when they thought your back was turned.

You weren’t stupid. You could guess what was going on. You just couldn’t believe it. 

Pretending that everything was normal, Clint chose a crappy rom-com, one of his favourites that you must have seen a thousand times but always made you cry, and the three of you settled down. Designed really only for one person, or possible for two to share in a pinch, fitting the three of you onto your tiny sofa was always a squeeze. You certainly weren’t going to complain, though. Especially not since today Clint and Natasha pulled you down in the middle, tight and cosy between them.

Natasha draped her arm over your shoulder in a way you might have characterised as possessive if you didn’t know better. Clint cuddled up to your side, close enough for Natasha to play with the short strands of hair on the back of his neck, and practically draped himself over you. To a casual observer, the way Clint’s hands fell to rest on your upper thigh might have seemed natural but you suspected they had been very precisely placed. 

“Is this alright?” he asked, eyes sparkling. There was a thinly veiled dare somewhere in his question but no pressure to actually take it any further. Clint was holding himself back, even as he spoke, waiting for your confirmation before truly getting comfortable. All it would take was a single word and he’d back off. On the other hand, a brief nod or the slightest smile to prove you were happy with this would keep him in place all night.

“It’s great,” you murmured. 

Each pressed a kiss to your cheek and squeezed you tight. “We’re so glad to hear that.”

The film began but you couldn’t bring yourself to focus on it. Not with Clint and Natasha so close, blinding your senses to everything but them. They may as well have been the only two people in the world for all you knew, nothing else mattered when they were around. As the evening passed, you started to let go of your insecurities and just enjoyed their company. 

It was barely five minutes later that Natasha leant closer and nipped at your neck. The sharp jolt went straight to your core and she didn’t miss the way you crossed your legs tighter to try and avoid the desire building inside of you. “ I want you, Y/N, Don’t you want me too?”

You nodded, barely visible in the dim light, unable to voice the words with Clint sitting right there beside you, his hand still on your thigh. This couldn’t be happening but no matter how many times you pinched yourself you couldn’t pull yourself from this dream. God knows you didn’t want it to end anytime soon either. 

Natasha toyed with the hem of your shirt, fingers teasingly brushing the soft skin beneath every now and then. Just the briefest touch but enough to set your nerves alight every time. A shiver ran through your body as she sucked your earlobe, humming contently as your eyes flickered close and your chest rose suddenly. 

Voice soft, absolutely dripping sin as she tempted you in, Natasha asked, “You want Clint too, don’t you? I’ve seen you looking. Watching him. Watching us. Did you imagine it? Being with us? All three of us together.”

She must have felt you stiffen but didn’t seem angry with the involuntary admission. In fact, it only seemed to spur her on further. “You don’t need to hide it, Y/N. We want you. I’ve missed being with you. Tasting you. Oh, you were so sweet, krasotka. We had fun, didn’t we? And Clint, he wants you too. He has for so long. We want to be with you, the three of us together.”

Every silky word that fell from her lips relaxed you further, aided by Clint’s fingers squeezing lightly at your thigh, until you were practically a puddle between them. You still couldn’t believe this was happening. It was a mistake to get involved, to risk your heart for a night of pleasure. You knew that. But you couldn’t help it.

For months, maybe even years if you were being honest with yourself, you had pined over them. Imagined being with Natasha again. Being a part of her relationship with Clint. For his flirting to mean more than it did. For this to be a real possibility. You knew, deep down, that there would never be anything more than sex between you but the hope that they might both reciprocate your feelings was impossible to ignore. 

They must have sensed the change in you as Natasha was suddenly turning your face towards yours, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. At the same time, Clint pressed his body against your back, whispering against your skin as he dotted it with light, gentle kisses which were so at odds with his wife’s. “You want this, sweetheart? You want us?”

“Yes. Yes, I want this. I want you. Both of you,” you breathed, catching Natasha’s bottom lip between your teeth and tugging gently on the plump skin. “Have for so long.”

She hissed at your attempt at dominance, quick to make clear that you were not the one in charge here. Natasha pushed you back into the sofa and straddled you, keeping you from moving with just the strength of her thighs. She slid her hands beneath your shirt and up over your stomach, then squeezed your breasts through your bra. She knew exactly how to touch you, how to make you arch your back and read your body as you wordlessly begged for more, but refused to give you what you wanted. 

Leaning over to kiss her husband, she whispered something in his ear then turned her attention back to you. Trailing her finger down your cheek, Natasha spoke firmly, making clear how important this was while still somehow maintaining a softness beneath that. She used to use that tone on you, when you were sleeping together before, and you felt the heat growing between your legs in anticipation. “You remember my rules, krasotka?”

Throat suddenly dry, you licked your lips and muttered softly, “You’re in charge.”

“Good. What else?”

It should have been embarrassing, speaking the words and accepting submission but there was something incredibly freeing about giving yourself over so completely. “I can only come with permission and if it gets too much I have to tell you." 

Without needing to be prompted, you told her your safe word. It wasn’t that you’d ever done anything too intense with Natasha but she did love to tease you. She didn’t get off on pain but she loved to deny you release, to hear you beg and plead for her. Other times she would push you as far as she could and give you more orgasms than you could ever imagine. It was times like those that it sometimes got too much and she’d made it clear that you were to always tell her the moment it reached that point. 

"Take off your clothes, sweetheart. You too, husband. Quickly now.”

It wasn’t so easy with Natasha’s hands roaming over your body, her fingers on your skin, soft lips on your neck, a constant distraction. 

Clint wrapped his hand around your neck and turned you gently towards him. His lips met yours in a fierce kiss, fuelled by weeks, months, perhaps even years, of want. You fumbled with his belt, his own fingers more of a hindrance than a help. As Clint stepped out his jeans, he tripped on the cuff and sent you both tumbling to the ground. 

His laughter was infectious, it filled you with a joy that made you sure you were flying, and even Natasha couldn’t hide her giggles. Clint lifted the t-shirt over your head and pressed his lips to the new bump on your shoulder, a kiss so imbued with love that it could have healed any injury. His fingers lingered over your bra clasp, waiting for your consent - or possibly just unable to fathom how to release it.

As your remaining clothes fell to the ground, Clint’s and Natasha’s were quick to follow. A bubble of insecurity slowly settled in your gut. How could two people so mesmerisingly gorgeous, inside and out, really be interested in you? You folded your arms across your chest, suddenly feeling unworthy of their attention. 

They noticed instantly. Natasha stepped forward and ran her hands over your arms. Clint pressed himself against your back and wrapped his arms around your waist. You were enveloped in a bubble of warmth that soothed all your fears. 

“Don’t be shy, krasotka. You are so beautiful,” Natasha whispered, slowly but certainly guiding you back towards the bed. She didn’t need to be rough or throw you around. Natasha held a power over you, over anyone who came close to her. You were privileged to submit to her. She was a goddess and you a humble devote, offering your body and soul to her in the hopes of getting close enough to feel her joy, to feel her love.

She grabbed your wrists and lifted them above your head, carefully positioned onto a stack of pillows to keep you as comfortable as possible. Natasha planted kisses down your arms, across your shoulder and over your neck, your skin tingling everywhere her lips brushed your body. 

You closed your eyes, the delicate, swirling brushes of her fingers over your skin, the warmth of her body against yours igniting a spark you thought had long since been extinguished. It only grew brighter when Natasha nipped at the sensitive skin on your breast, a sharp pain that went straight to your core.

“Stay like this for me. Don’t move,” she murmured softly, watching your expression carefully. “Keep your hands right here. Okay? Good girl.”

Natasha turned her attention to Clint, positioning them a few feet from the bed so they were directly in your line of view. You could see everything from the exquisite soft lines of her (annoyingly clothed) body and Clint’s hard on, standing firmly between them, to the knowing smiles on their faces, the unspoken dare to do their best to make the other scream first. 

She kissed him deeply, raked her fingers through his short and messy hair. She tugged sharply on his hair then licked a strip down his neck. Slowly, teasingly, Natasha drew her nails down his chest, traced each and every muscle as she mapped out his body. Lower and lower she sank until she was on her knees in front of him, fingers splayed across his thighs, staring up at her husband with devotion. Her expression was reflected in Clint’s eyes; they were dark with lust and promise but softer than you’d ever seen. 

You wished, god you wished, that they looked at you like that one day. 

She brushed her thumb over his tip, swiping at the glistening precum. Natasha lifted the finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, moaning sinfully as she tasted her husband. Her bright red lips wrapped around his cock completely and Clint’s eyes flickered shut, a desperate moan fell from his lips. 

The way they moved together, the low moans and intoxicating smell had you struggling to think straight. Every grunt stirred another burst of lust, your mind clouded with images of Natasha’s mouth on you, Clint inside you. It was so wrong, so filthy to watch your two best friends having sex and wanting, longing, to be a part of it. Your entire body felt flushed with warmth, with desire, as you imagined what they might do to you.

“Aw, Nat, no,” Clint whined when she pulled away, leaving him on the verge. His cock was rock hard, standing tall and proud against his chiseled stomach. His fingers twitched at his side, restraint painfully clear on his face as he resisted the urge to finish himself off. “Please.”

“Be good for me now, darling,” Natasha murmured, trailing her fingers up his chest and over his shoulder as she strode behind him, a predator toying with her prey. She pressed a kiss to the base of his neck, marking him with her signature red lipstick. Clint shivered, the thick muscles in his legs tensing hard, and you could only wonder what Natasha was doing with her fingers now. 

Natasha finally met your gaze, granting you the attention you so desperately craved. The corner of her mouth turned up in a knowing smile. “Clint, my love, I think Y/N is feeling left out. Go and make it up to her.”

Wasting no time, Clint crawled up onto the bed, ass in the air in a bizarrely sexual way which only he could have pulled off. Clint trailed kisses down your body, pausing in his exploration to focus on your breasts. You arched into him when he took a nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around the bud before continuing down, dotting opened mouth kisses over your stomach and your inner thighs. Every touch, from his lips to his fingers to the slight stubble on his chin, sent a shock through your body, left you writhing beneath him before he’d even started. 

He swiped his tongue between your folds, collecting your wetness on his lips. “You taste so good, sugar.”

Your fingers twitched, the urge to grab Clint by the hair and take control almost overwhelming. However, Natasha hadn’t given you permission to move your arms yet. A pathetic, wordless plea fell from your lips as you tried to voice the desire. 

Instantly, Natasha assured you, “You can touch him, it’s okay, beautiful." 

Clint let out a low whine as you tangled your fingers through his soft, silky hair. The vibration went straight to your core. You threw your leg over his shoulder, giving him greater access, and he was all too eager to please. He’d always teased that he could do things with his tongue that would leave you breathless but Clint was a true master.

Your entire body arched when he licked your clit, every nerve sparking like a live wire beneath your skin. 

It was getting harder and harder to think straight when Natasha saddled up beside you and caught your earlobe in her ear. She sucked it gently as her fingers traced swirling patterns over the sensitive skin of your breasts. It was overwhelming in the best way. "I want you to make me come with that gorgeous mouth of yours, darling. If you do that for me, then you can come too.”

Natasha lowered herself onto your face, her juices already flowing. You sucked on her folds, sweeter than you remembered, savouring the taste. Your tongue circled her clit as Clint licked you deeper, driven by a desire to bring her to the same heights as you. 

“Ah, yes, sweetheart, just like that,” Natasha mewled. 

You glanced at up Natasha and suddenly felt sure that this was heaven. Her head was thrown back, waves of glorious red hair cascading down her body like fire. She clutched the headboard so hard it nearly splintered as wave after wave of pleasure wracked her body. With each, Natasha bucked her hips, riding you to climax, filling your mouth with her sweet juices. Thighs which had ended hundreds of lives now trembled because of you, and you couldn’t help but feel a little smug. 

Natasha pushed herself off then kissed you hard, literally taking your breath away. At the same time, Clint eased a finger inside you, finding your g-spot almost instantly. Your entire body jumped as he worked you up, lifting you higher until you were panting his name. He didn’t stop until you stopped trembling, your muscles loose, your mind blissfully free. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me, krasotka,” Natasha murmured in your ear as you came back to your senses. “Edge of the bed.”

You did exactly what she said although it was difficult to stay still with your arms and legs trembling in anticipation. Natasha drew her nails down your spine, a touch so light you could hardly feel it and yet so powerful and intimate that you were overwhelmed by it. She covered your body with hers, hands slipping around and cupping your breasts as she pressed a hot kiss to the back of your neck. “You’re so beautiful like this, darling. Can’t wait to take you.”

“Please,” you begged, bucking your hips backwards into hers. A gasp fell from your lips at the cool, rubber hardness slipping between your legs. “Want to feel you in me. Please.”

Natasha pushed the tip of the strap-on into your pussy, slow and controlled. You didn’t want that, though. You wanted her to fuck you and fuck you hard, until you could hardly breathe, until you couldn’t remember your name and the only thought in your head was of her and the pleasure she was bringing you.

“Enjoying the show, my love?” Natasha asked her husband. She slid a hand over the curve of your ass, keeping you from slamming back against the strap on, maintaining dominance and denying you the fullness, the delicious stretch you craved. 

You couldn’t help yourself, though. The tease was too much, you needed her fucking you now. You rocked your hips backwards, moaning as the thick, rubber shaft slipped further inside. A sharp crack filled the room as she brought her hand down on your ass, a warning not to push her further. The suddenness of the shock made it burn more than it probably did, but the sting was quickly soothed by her gently rubbing your soft flesh.

“Behave,” Natasha warned. Part of you wanted to see what would happen if you didn’t but for now, at least, you did what she said and waited. To Clint, a far softer tone for her husband, she said, “You can join in if you want, dearest. I’m not selfish. Not always.”

Clint was still hard, the only one of you not yet to have earned his release. He stood against the wall, watching intensely as Natasha eased into your pussy, giving you a tiny tease of what you wanted. His eyes darkened when he met your gaze, fingers tightening around the base of his cock. Not embarrassed to have been caught staring, exactly - how could he when you were all in this together? - but perhaps uncertain how you were feeling. 

You licked your lips, heart pounding in your chest as you pictured taking him down your throat. How would he taste? Would he be gentle or rough? It didn’t really matter, you realised. You just wanted to be close to him, to feel him inside you, to join with him in the same way you did Natasha. To be a part of something with them both. You spoke his name, barely a whisper but enough to convince him to act. 

Clint crossed the room and crouched at the edge of the bed. He cupped your face and kissed you deeply, only vaguely aware how Natasha hummed in approval from behind. His tongue danced with yours, the rough callouses of his fingers painting a masterpiece on your skin. “So gorgeous.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m about to suck your dick.”

“I mean it all the time, sugar." 

The utter softness of his tone… It was like he really meant it. Why did they have to make this so hard for you? Pushing all those doubts aside, you murmured, "Fuck me, Clint. Let me taste you.”

Unlike his wife, he wasted no time in giving you what you wanted. Clint slipped his cock between your lips, the salty taste of his precum coating your tongue. You lifted a hand to the base of his dick and wrapped your fingers around the thick shaft, eliciting a breathy sigh and a shiver that ran straight down his spine. 

Clint slowly started to thrust into you, the speed and depth of his strokes matched almost exactly by Natasha. The way they touched you, the lingering brushes that left your skin tingling, ignited a flame in your soul, it made you feel safe. Cared for. Loved. It was overwhelming, and not entirely in the best way.

Sensing you stiffen, Natasha reached down and dotted kisses over your shoulders, her breasts pressing against your back as she fucked you. Slowly, deeply, adjusting her strokes to reach the spots that had you groaning around Clint’s dick, the vibrations making him moan in turn. “Tell me how you’re doing, krasotka. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” you whimpered, breathing heavily as you momentarily pulled off Clint’s cock. You rolled your cheek into his palm, his thumb gently brushing your over your cheek bone. “I’m great.”

“You’re doing so well,” she told you, an embarrassing warmth flaring on your cheeks at her praise. She reached up to kiss Clint, suddenly thrusting so deep into you that she bottomed out inside you. 

You wrapped your hand back around Clint’s shaft and pulled him back into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around the head and taking him as far as you could without gagging. Clint moaned against Natasha’s lips, one of his hands falling down to cup your cheek as you swallowed him. You felt so full, plugged by both your lovers, dancing on the line between immense pleasure and pain. 

They fucked you like they were claiming you for their own, marking you with bruising grips, and you were more than happy to give yourself over completely. It was overwhelming. You were helpless, completely at their mercy, but somehow they made you feel like you were the one with the power. You were the goddess and they your loving devotees. 

“I’m gonna come,” Clint groaned, throwing his head back. He was shaking beneath your hand, so close to release that it practically seemed torture to hold it back. “Can I… Oh, fuck, sweetheart, can I come in your mouth?”

You gave a muffled agreement, swallowing his load as his body trembled with pleasure. You weren’t far behind. With every stroke Natasha was hitting the spot that had you seeing stars, her thrusts harder and faster until your were a babbling wreck beneath her hands. 

Clint captured your puffy lips in a soft kiss. He traced the line of your smile with his thumb, swallowing your moans with passionate kisses as you came. “God, you really are something special, Y/N.”

“Show her how special, my love,” Natasha said, a wave of emptiness hitting you as she slipped out from your pussy. She kissed her husband then you, smiling against yours lips as she collected your juices with her finger. “That is, if you can give us another one. Do you think you can do that for me, krasotka? Can you come once more for us?”

If you were being honest, you weren’t sure that your body would hold out for another orgasm. Everything was sore in the most blissful of ways. But you didn’t want this to end, the fear that this was a one time only deal still nagging at the back of your mind, and the way Natasha purred your name, the softness in Clint’s eyes as he gazed upon you like a modern masterpiece, meant you’d do anything for them. 

Natasha circled her arms around Clint’s waist from behind and rolled a condom over his cock. A wicked smile on her face, she cupped his balls and squeezed them gently. Then she stroked his length a few times, wordlessly demanding your assistance too, until he was nearly hard again. “I want to hear her scream, darling.”

Clint expression was lucid and far away, brain fogged with pleasure, unable to conjure more than a simple acknowledgement. He kissed you hard, the lingering taste of you still on his lips, taking your enthusiastic response as an emphatic yes. You fell back on the mattress, his body covering yours completely. 

He pushed inside you, wasting no more time. He was thicker than Natasha’s strapon, filling you to a point you thought you might burst, but god it felt amazing. Clint’s hands roamed over your body, worshiping every inch as you gave yourself to him. 

You gripped the sheets so hard the delicate fabric tore, so close to coming that all you could do was beg for more. Harder and faster Clint went but it wasn’t enough until he circled your clit, the tiny bundle of nerves beyond sensitive. The gentle flick had your entire body arching, desperate for another touch that didn’t come. 

Instead, Clint slowed almost entirely and a pathetic sob fell from your lips. The new pace was torturous, nowhere enough to push you over the edge and you felt your high slipping away.

Opening your eyes, all but ready to flip Clint over and take what you needed, you saw Clint throw his head back, mouth parted and cheeks a glorious shade of red as Natasha pushed into him from behind. His fingers dug into your waist, trembling as he adjusted to the stretch of the dildo in his ass. “Ah, fuck, Nat, I… Feels so good.”

“Relax, my love,” she whispered. Natasha reached down and brushed her fingers along your cheek, a wordless promise to make up for holding out on your orgasm. “You know what comes next.”

He might have been prepared but you certainly weren’t. Sharp vibrations shot through his body, the light edges of the waves leaving your body tingling too. Natasha started to thrust into Clint, who in turn bucked his hips into yours. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and thick, low moans filled the room. The fast, rough pace was brutal but exactly what you wanted. 

Your core grew tighter, walls squeezing Clint’s cock as Natasha ploughed into him. She marked his shoulders with a myriad of bites, covered them with fading imprints of her dark lipstick. Her fingers found yours and Natasha held your hand as you all came together, panting each other’s names. 

You collapsed a mess of tangled limbs onto the mattress. You knew you should clean yourself up, that you’d regret not doing it tonight, but right now you didn’t want to lose the feeling of Clint pressed right up against your back, his lips against your neck, muttering all kinds of sweet and dirty nothings, while Natasha draped her arm over the both of you, holding you close and protecting you both from the non existent dangers of the world. 

Savouring the moment, committing the sound of Clint’s ragged breath and the scent of Natasha’s sweet perfume combined with heavy musk of sweat and sex, really great sex, you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep, aware that when you woke in the morning you would be alone once again.


End file.
